


Coffees and Conversations

by Greeneyesblue



Series: Tony and Nick [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Discussion of Physical Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Tony isn’t looking for anything but shelter from the rain and a hot coffee. What he finds is far more interesting.





	Coffees and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how Tony met Nick.
> 
> Beta by the amazing [Jlencre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLencre/pseuds/JLencre). Thank you!

 

Tony ducked into the coffee shop with a jingle of the bell above the door. He took a moment to pull the hood on his sweatshirt down and rub his damp hands together to warm them before moving toward the counter. They’d closed a case the day before, and after a day spent in the office writing reports and reliving all the ugly details of a double homicide, he had been ready to bolt as soon as Gibbs gave the word. Tony had decided to run off some of the tension of the week, and had thrown on his running gear as soon as he got home. He’d gone several miles, and had almost made it back home a couple hours later when the sky opened up. Tony hadn’t checked the forecast before he left his apartment, so none of his running gear was water-resistant.  
  
The coffee shop had just opened a few weeks ago, but Tony hadn’t had a chance to stop in before now. It was only a couple blocks from his place, but they’d been busy at work. Stopping in front of the register, he started to listen in on the conversation the two baristas were having behind the counter. It was slow this time of evening, and there were no other customers in the place. A good-looking guy with dark blonde hair in his late 20s was looking skeptically at an earnest-faced brunette girl with the name of what Tony assumed to be her college emblazoned across her shirt.  
  
“…He lives in my dorm, and he’s super cute. He’d be perfect for you!”  
  
The guy blinked a couple times before mustering a response.  
  
“Uh, first, you guys are freshmen, right?”  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
“Then he’s an infant. There is a vast amount of life to be lived between 19 and 29. And, second, just because we are both gay doesn’t necessarily make us compatible in the slightest. I’m sorry you want to play matchmaker for the only two gay guys you happen to know, but we don’t really need the help.”  
  
She looked momentarily hurt, but then spun on her heel and stomped through a door that most likely lead to a back room with a frown on her face. The guy winced as he turned to face Tony.  
  
“Sorry about that,” the attractive barista said. He sighed and ran a hand through his wavy hair. “I probably shouldn’t have been so harsh. It’s been a long day, and I let it get to me.”  
  
“Hey, man. Don’t worry about it. I know the feeling.”  
  
“What? Long days or meddlesome acquaintances?”  
  
The barista smiled as he spoke, and Tony was struck by how open and genuine he looked. This guy was either sweet as cherry pie and just as innocent, or he was the kind of person who didn’t let the ups and downs of life wear on him. Suddenly Tony had a strong urge to find out which.  
  
“Both,” Tony looked him up and down as he replied, “and I can tell you definitely don't need help in the matchmaking department. I'm sure you get all the dates you want.”

The guy gave that warm smile again and rolled his eyes. “You flirt with everyone like this, or are you just angling for free coffee?”

Tony chuckled, surprised that the guy had called him out.

“Yeah, I do pretty much flirt with everyone,” he shrugged, “but it rarely means anything. You, however, I'm actually interested in.”

“Okay, now I know you're trying to get free coffee.”

Tony laughed again. This guy was keeping up with him and tripping all his triggers. He'd play the game though, and see where it got him. Maybe they could blow off a little steam together after a long day.

“Now, now. I may not be above doing almost anything for coffee, but I'll pay my own way today.” Tony pulled out his wallet as he spoke. “Hazelnut latte, please.”

The barista rang up his order and then moved behind the espresso machine to make the drink.

“My name is Nick, by the way.”

“I'm Tony,” he replied. “I've been meaning to come in here since you guys opened, but haven't had a chance yet. Today the weather conspired to make it happen.”

“You didn’t know we were going to get rain today? They’ve been talking about this system for days in the news.”  
  
This guy was even sexy talking about the weather. Maybe Tony had been so busy with work lately that any positive human contact would be welcome, but Nick’s confidence and warmth was quickly becoming addicting.  
  
“Work has been crazy lately, and all I wanted to do when I got home was run off some stress. I only live a couple blocks from here though, so I’ll just wait the worst of it out.”  
  
Nick’s smile was stunning yet again, as he handed Tony his finished drink. Tony was pretty sure he stuttered out his thanks, and retreated to a table near the front window that had someone’s leftover newspaper on it. He settled in to browse and watch the rain. The coffee was delicious, and had him vowing to himself to come back here soon. If he was being honest, the coffee wasn’t the only reason he wanted to come back.  
  
He'd just gotten through the sports section when the brunette girl from earlier came out of the back room. She and Nick had a quiet conversation he couldn’t hear, but it must have gone well, because soon Nick was hugging her before she gathered her things and left. Tony absently registered the sound of the espresso machine again, but was engrossed in the entertainment section by that point, and was surprised when someone nearby cleared their throat.  
  
“Mind if I join you?”  
  
Nick was standing a few feet away holding a steaming mug. Tony smiled and nodded, putting down the paper.

“Don’t tell my boss I’m drinking on the job,” Nick said as he settled into the chair across from him.  
  
Tony chuckled. “I can’t really blame you. You make great coffee.”  
  
There was a slightly awkward pause that they both used to sip their drinks, but if there was one thing Tony was good at, it was inane small talk.  
  
“So do you make it a habit to have coffee with your customers, or am I just special?”  
  
Nick flashed his dimples as he smiled again. “No. I haven’t really been here long enough to make a habit out of anything, but it’s dead tonight. I figured you wouldn’t mind having someone to wait out the storm with.”  
  
Tony took the opening. “So if you haven’t worked here long, what did you do before that?”  
  
“I started here part time to help out my friend, Andrea. She owns this place. Got into a bind when one of her employees quit the first week, and I volunteered to help out. I have a feeling it will be more long-term than I planned, but I’m finding I don’t mind. I also work as a stylist at a salon in Alexandria.”  
  
Tony smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Ha! I knew there had to be a creative mind with an eye for design in that pretty head of yours! Where else would I find a barista wearing Calvin Klein?”  
  
“I’m surprised you recognized it,” Nick said with a slight blush.  
  
“I’m more of a Hugo Boss man myself, but I appreciate the classics.”  
  
Sitting around a coffee shop chatting with the staff was a little out of the ordinary, but Tony found Nick very intriguing. Tony suspected he had hidden depths, and that finding those could prove to be fun. A hook up was the perfect way to relieve the stress of the past few days at work, but in the few minutes he’d known Nick, Tony had gone from infatuation to genuine interest. Maybe this one was worth more than a mutually beneficial evening together.  
  
“So, did you get things smoothed over with your meddling acquaintance?”  
  
Nick ducked his head sheepishly. “I apologized. I shouldn’t have snapped at her, but everyone wants a token gay friend, and sometimes it gets to be a bit much.”

Tony winced in sympathy. “One of the reasons I'm not out to everyone.”

Tony hoped he wasn't cock blocking himself with that admission. He knew some guys wouldn't go out with someone who was still mostly in the closet. Nick’s open expression didn't change though.

“What are the other reasons, if you don't mind my asking? I mean, avoiding misguided do-gooders isn't usually that big of a deal.”

Tony didn't even hesitate to give an honest answer. He was finding Nick very easy to talk to. Maybe that's how it was with someone who wore heir heart on their sleeve and didn't have an agenda Tony had worry about.

“I work in law enforcement and with the military, so being out at work isn't something I've wanted to do so far. I can handle myself, and attitudes are changing, but it has no bearing on my professional skill or qualifications. If I had someone significant in my life, I'd tell people I trust. I haven't outright lied about it, but I'm bi, so it's easy to just talk about the women I've dated and omit the rest.”

Nick held up his hand. “It’s not my place to tell someone how they want to express their sexuality, so I won’t judge. There are some times in life I wish I had been more discreet. Being openly gay isn’t always easy or safe, so I get that. What law enforcement agency?”  
  
Tony would have to remember to dig deeper into Nick’s comments. There was definitely a story there.  
  
“NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We provide law enforcement services for the Navy and Marine Corps. Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, at your service,” Tony finished with a flourish.  
  
Nick laughed. “Oh, you definitely seem very special.”  
  
They both smiled and paused to sip their drinks for a moment again. Tony noticed the rain was letting up, and it was only drizzling now.  
  
“How long are you open?” he asked Nick.  
  
“Only another 20 minutes. Why?” Nick smiled knowingly.  
  
“I’m having fun getting to know you, and I’d love to take you out to dinner if you’re available, but I’m not really dressed for it.” Tony gestured to his damp workout clothes as he spoke. “I have the fixings for a meal back at my house if you’re interested.”  
  
Nick’s smile only widened. “I’d love to, if you don’t mind waiting for me to close up.”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
Tony smiled into his latte as he took another sip. This was turning out to be his new favorite coffee shop. Nick stood, and headed back behind the counter to finish his workday. Tony tried to relax back into reading the paper, but the anticipation for the evening was already building.  
  
He was more excited for how the date would turn out than he had been about anything in a long time. Not since the plague. Not since Kate. Not since that Mossad liaison got thrust onto their team in her place. Not since Tony had dived into work headfirst to ignore the increasing feelings of doubt about his life and career choices. This was just what he needed.

Despite being impatient, it felt like Tony had waited no time at all until Nick was showing him out the back door and locking up behind them. It was still drizzling a bit, but Nick grabbed an umbrella from his car that was parked in the alley behind the shop, and they shared it as they walked toward Tony's apartment.

“So,” Tony said brightly, after they had walked past a few of the neighboring storefronts, “Let’s start in on the first date questions. Where are you originally from?”  
  
Nick chuckled, but didn’t hesitate to answer.  
  
“That’s an easy one. Michigan. A tiny town where almost everyone was either a farmer or worked at the one factory we had. My parents were sort of the hippies in town because they had a flower farm. Fresh cut for the farmer’s markets, and potted plants they sold to nurseries.”  
  
“Oh, wow. I’m maybe starting to see why you ran away to the big city. It had to be hard growing up gay in a small community like that,” Tony said sympathetically.  
  
Nick shook his head. “It actually wasn’t bad. I was still figuring it all out in high school, and I had a few good friends that weren’t into the typical jock and cheerleader scene, so there wasn’t a lot of pressure to act any certain way. I came here for college and came out to my parents my freshman year. They took it in stride like everything else, and it really wasn’t a big deal. I still get back home for a visit a few times a year.”  
  
“Huh, cool.” Tony fell silent for a moment while he thought about the idyllic family life Nick described and how it contrasted with his own.  
  
“So what about you?”  
  
“What?” Tony mentally shook himself out of his reverie. “Oh, I’m from Long Island. Went to Ohio State, then worked as a cop a few different places after I graduated, and eventually stumbled into this NCIS gig.”  
  
Nick laughed. “I scored myself a really badass date! A police officer and federal agent? I’m swooning already.”  
  
Tony caught on to Nick’s humorous tone, but he could tell it was underlain with respect. That didn’t stop him from gently swatting at the arm Nick had bent to hold the umbrella, before tucking his hand into Nick’s elbow to comfortably walk closer together.  
  
“Hey, now. Maybe not so much badass as willing to throw myself headfirst into trouble, but I’m a pretty decent shot and I know how to use a pair of handcuffs,” Tony shot back, waggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated leer.  
  
They both laughed at that. Everything with Nick was easy so far. So many things in Tony’s life had turned out to be too good to be true. He very much hoped Nick was one thing that wouldn’t.

Conversation continued to flow between them without effort while Tony cooked dinner. Nick settled comfortably onto a barstool at the kitchen island with the beer Tony had offered him. Tony pulled out the fixings to go with some chicken he’d had marinating in his fridge. It wasn’t anything particularly fancy, but in the end he presented two plates with the chicken, a lemon rice pilaf, and a salad. They both moved to the small dining table to eat.  
  
So far, they’d spent the evening discussing a wide range of light topics. They’d talked a little sports, TV and movies. They’d complained about the latest construction projects causing traffic congestion in the District. Discussed their favorite local restaurants. Tony had shared a few of his funny stories from his early days as a police officer, and Nick had reciprocated with a couple tales of interesting clients.  
  
Through all that though, Tony couldn’t keep himself from digging deeper. He needed to know more about Nick in a way he normally wouldn’t have cared about on a first date. His usual tactic of keeping conversation fun and flirty until everyone got their happy ending seemed boring and superficial when held to the light of Nick’s open demeanor. He wanted to know the mundane details about Nick’s life, and the things only those close to him knew about. He wanted to know the man’s guilty pleasures and his least favorite foods. Nick made Tony itch with a curiosity to ask questions and – even more surprisingly – care about the answers.  
  
The first few bites of the meal provided a natural lull in conversation, and Tony didn’t think too much about his motivations when he took the opportunity.  
  
“So you said you came here for college. What school?”  
  
Nick swallowed the bite he’d been chewing. “George Washington. I got a scholarship for their engineering program.”  
  
“Engineering? That’s impressive.” Tony was surprised. “Why didn’t you become an engineer?”  
  
He should probably feel rude for asking such a potentially personal question, but Tony never let propriety get in the way of his need to inquire about the world around him. Nick sighed, and Tony could see he wasn’t completely comfortable with the subject. Nick didn’t deflect though.  
  
“I did. I needed a career change though, and I had taught myself to cut hair in college, so I went back to school for that.”  
  
Tony pondered Nick’s response for a few moments as they continued to eat their meal. A detail from their earlier conversation at the coffee shop jumped out at him, and he couldn’t help himself.  
  
“I want to ask about something you said earlier that might be personal, but I’m an investigator, so I can’t really help myself,” Tony said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Nick didn’t look nervous when he smiled in return, despite his discomfort moments ago. “By all means. Ask away.”  
  
“You said something about being gay not always being safe. It sounded like there was some personal experience behind that. I’m thinking maybe it had something to do with your career change. Am I wrong?”  
  
Nick took a moment to put his fork down, and take a sip of the wine Tony had served them with dinner.  
  
“You must be good at your job. You’re not wrong. You’re actually exactly right. This isn’t exactly first date material, are you sure you want to hear it?”

“I want to hear everything about you. Honestly, I haven’t been thinking of this as a first date since we left the coffee shop. In my mind it’s already a first of many.” Tony ducked his head as a moment of insecurity washed over him. Maybe he shouldn’t have put all his cards on the table.  
  
Tony looked back up to find Nick smiling softly at him. “First of many sounds good.”  
  
A beat of silence passed between them as Tony took in the man across the table. “Have I told you yet that you have the most gorgeous smile?”  
  
It was Nick’s turn to blush and lower his eyes.  
  
“You’re sweet,” he said as he looked up again, and relaxed back into his chair, almost visibly changing gears. “Okay, so when I graduated I got a job for a company here in DC that did custom metal fabrication for the aerospace industry. It was interesting work. A lot of challenging designs and experimenting I got to play with to get the results our clients wanted. We had an office staff of sales, engineers and administrative support, and a plant staff of skilled tradesmen that would complete the orders.  
  
“My job required me to design parts to meet the specific specs the client needed, and occasionally I would end up discussing details with guys in the plant. Sometimes what works on the computer doesn’t work in the real world, and we’d have to make changes as we went.  
  
“I was out to my coworkers. Not that I talked much about my personal life at work, but it was common knowledge around the office, and I assume that made the rounds of watercooler gossip to the plant. I knew those guys didn’t really like the geeky kid telling them how to do things, so I always tried to be respectful and friendly. I wasn’t really friends with any of them, but I thought we had a good working relationship.”  
  
Tony winced in sympathy. He could already see the direction this was going, and he didn’t like it. He stood and got them both bottles of water while Nick continued.  
  
“After the first year I was promoted to Project Lead. There were a few of us that applied that had roughly the same amount of experience. I figured that the couple of more innovative designs I worked on in the past year was what put me above the rest.”  
  
Nick paused and sighed. “Unfortunately, not everyone thought that way. There was one woman in our department. Chelsea. She graduated the same year that I did, and got the job just a couple weeks before me. She was a great engineer. Smart and hardworking. She had what most considered an abrasive personality though. I know that shouldn’t matter for women, but I saw her deal with the male dominated culture every day. She wasn’t the agreeable and submissive personality they wanted, and it showed.  
  
“I didn’t feel like she was more qualified than I was though. Her work was good, but didn’t stand out. I felt I had a fair edge over her with a couple of the designs I completed. She disagreed, and made her displeasure known after my promotion was announced.  
  
“I pieced together later from what other coworkers told me that she started a sort of campaign against me with the plant staff. It was no secret that the guys in the plant didn’t like the gay engineering kid telling them how to do their jobs. She knew she could push them over the edge and she did. I honestly don’t think she had any idea how far it would go.”  
  
Tony returned to the table and they both were silent for a moment while they drank the first few sips.  
  
“When I was deep into a project, I would often work late. The guys all went to happy hour at the local bar down the road one night, and it was just bad timing for me to run into them in the parking lot returning for their cars after they’d spent the last couple hours bitching about work.”  
  
Nick went quiet then, and Tony was regretting having asked in the first place. It must have shown on his face, because Nick spoke up.  
  
“No, don’t feel bad. I don’t anymore. I’ve had a lot of time to process and made some changes in my life, and I’m happy. It’s part of the fabric of my experience, and I wouldn’t have shared it with you if I didn’t want to.”  
  
Tony let out his breath in relief. “So how bad was it?”  
  
“Fractured wrist, a broken and a cracked rib, concussion and a few stitches here,” Nick said as he tapped a faint scar on his temple.  
  
“Shit.”

“It could have been worse. One of the guys that had hung back at the bar for a bit put a stop to it when he got there. Stood up to all his friends and called an ambulance. He even gave a statement to the police when I pressed charges.”  
  
“Wow, that had to take balls. I’m glad he was there.”  
  
Nick smiled. “Me too. Good guy. We kept in touch some and I still get a Christmas card from his family every year. He’s got a wife and three little girls now.”  
  
Tony laughed. “Poor guy.”  
  
“He loves it.”  
  
Tony reached across the table and placed his hand on the one Nick had resting on the surface. “Thank you for indulging my curiosity and sharing something like that.”  
  
“I really don’t mind. I know it sounds like one of those clichéd stories. Gay nerdy kid gets beat up by some macho bullies. It made me question everything though. I was one of those optimistic people who thought the best of others, and I ended up the victim in some after-school special.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be a cliché if it didn’t happen,” Tony replied gently. “You seem like you came out the other side okay though.”  
  
Nick smiled easily. “I really did. Now I’m working jobs I enjoy with people I enjoy, and on top of that it landed me a date with this ridiculously good looking guy who made me dinner.”  
  
Tony laughed, the mood effectively lightened again. “Interested in dessert?”  
  
“Only if that dessert is served in the bedroom.” Nick turned his hand in Tony’s to give it an affectionate squeeze.  
  
Tony plucked at his still damp running clothes and hummed. “Mind if I grab a quick shower first? I don’t want to make you wait but…” Tony trailed off as he gestured to his slightly bedraggled appearance.  
  
“I definitely don’t mind. I’ll even join you if you’d like. No one likes the taste of sweaty dick,” Nick said matter-of-factly.  
  
Tony burst into a fit of laughter. “Nicky! That sweet smile of yours hides so much potential for dirty fun!”  
  
“You don’t know the half of it,” Nick retorted, accompanied by a playful smirk.

Tony answered that smirk by standing up and crossing to where Nick sat to lay a heated kiss on his clever mouth. Their connection was instantly passionate, and at the first break for breath, Tony pulled Nick up and led him to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside, Tony reached behind the curtain to turn on the shower, then pulled Nick in for a quick kiss before stepping back to remove his clothes. Nick did the same.  
  
“You don’t waste any time do you?” Nick said as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
“Why waste time being coy? I have a gorgeous man about to get naked with me. I plan to get clean and then take you to bed for the rest of the night.”  
  
Tony smiled as he pushed down his soggy shorts and boxers and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the warm water cascaded over him. He turned just as Nick stepped in to join him. He took his time looking his fill of Nick’s naked body.  
  
“Oh, I definitely have a new favorite coffee place now,” Tony said in appreciation.  
  
Nick just laughed and pushed Tony out from under the spray to take his turn getting wet. They moved around each other easily while washing themselves, touching each other just enough to tease.

They didn’t linger, and were soon stepping out to dry off. Tony handed Nick a towel and watched shamelessly as they both dried themselves. He was finishing up by rubbing the towel briskly over his hair, so he was surprised when he felt a hand on his thigh quickly followed by a bold lick up his hard shaft.  
  
“Oh, god. Yes.” Tony pulled the towel away as he spoke to get a view of Nick kneeling before him just as he took his cock fully into his mouth.  
  
Tony began breathing heavily as arousal surged through him, and he was mesmerized by the slow but steady rhythm Nick set. His focus was absorbed in matching the erotic sight to the physical sensations now coursing through him. It almost didn’t register that he was drawing close to climax, but he managed to form words as soon as he realized he didn’t want their evening to end like this.  
  
“Stop. Stop, Nick.”  
  
Nick pulled back and looked up at him with red, wet lips.  
  
“You okay?” he asked, voice slightly roughened.  
  
Tony smiled. “Fuck, yes. So okay. Just didn’t want to be done yet.”  
  
He reached down to grab Nick’s hand from where it was resting on his thigh. “Get up here.”  
  
Nick stood, and Tony immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. He started walking them backwards toward the bed, but stopped kissing Nick long enough to guide him onto it. They arranged themselves on their sides, face-to-face, but they didn’t go back to kissing right away. Tony looked across the space between them into clear blue eyes, and had a moment to reflect on how intimate their whole evening had felt even though they’d only known each other a matter of hours.  
  
“Do you want to slow this down?” Nick asked softly. “I want you, but I’ve already had a great evening. I’m okay with just this.”  
  
“No,” Tony’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “No, I was just enjoying the moment a bit. I haven’t had a lot of this in my life.”  
  
Nick’s expression turned curious. “A lot of what?”  
  
“Um, comfort or intimacy, I guess is the best way to put it? I hope that doesn’t sound needy as hell.”  
  
Tony broke their gaze and focused somewhere over Nick’s shoulder. This whole date was entirely too perfect with almost no effort on his part, and it was throwing him completely off balance. Here he was admitting to things he wouldn’t normally tell his closest friends, much less someone he’d just met. He supposed it was reckless to open himself up like this to a virtual stranger, but Nick was the kind of person that made him simultaneously feel safe and want to take risks.

Nick leaned forward and put a hand on the side of Tony’s face. “It’s not needy. Being genuine and vulnerable is actually really sexy in my book. I don’t want to play games. I’m here with you.”  
  
Tony didn’t quite know how to respond to that with words, but he knew his actions would speak for him when he surged forward to meet Nick’s lips with his own. They spent time just kissing, mouths exploring and legs entangled. Tony was lost to all the sensations for a while. That seemed to be a theme with Nick. Tony let down barriers without even realizing it, and just enjoyed the moment.  
  
He wanted to make sure he gave Nick the same in return, so he rolled them so Nick was on his back, and began kissing down his chest. Tony stopped to pinch and bite each nipple just enough to pull a shuddering sign from Nick. He kept moving and kissing until he had positioned himself between Nick’s splayed legs and was gently running his fingers up his inner thighs. Tony leaned forward to breathe in Nick’s warm scent while licking along the sensitive crease where thigh met torso. Nick moaned in appreciation as he shivered lightly.  
  
Tony’s own arousal was growing with each outward sign Nick was enjoying his efforts. Nick’s cock stood long and thick, and Tony didn’t hesitate to take the head in his mouth and sweep his tongue over the slit.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Nick whispered and moaned again.  
  
Tony slowly took Nick in his mouth until he touched the back of Tony’s throat. He took a moment to palm Nick’s heavy balls, and then breathed deep as he took Nick into his throat and swallowed around him. The shout above him was exactly the reaction he’d hoped for and he started alternating between sliding his lips and tongue up and down Nick’s shaft, and taking him deep to work his throat around him.  
  
“Jesus, Tony. Your mouth is incredible!” Nick managed to say between loud moans and unintelligible syllables of pleasure.  
  
After another moment, Tony pulled away to smirk up at Nick. “My mouth isn’t done with you yet.”  
  
Tony quickly pushed one of Nick’s knees up and kissed along his perineum before licking across Nick’s hole.  
  
Nick’s voice was slightly hoarse when he begged Tony to continue. “Please, Tony!”  
  
Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry, babe. I’m not stopping anytime soon.”  
  
He leaned in to lick greedily around Nick’s soft and sensitive hole, and kept working the area with his tongue until Nick was moaning steadily, and a shaky hand reached down to run fingers through his hair.  
  
“Oh, god. So good, Tony. Fuck me, please.”

Tony didn’t waste any time in pulling out the lubricant and slicking two fingers. He started opening Nick up slowly. It had been a while since he’d been with another guy, but previous partners he had done this for had definitely seemed more enthusiastic than Nick was in that moment.  
  
Nick had gone from pretty much steady noises while Tony had used his mouth on him to almost complete silence except for their heavy breathing. After a couple minutes Tony looked up to find Nick had an arm slung over his eyes. That finally prompted him to stop and check in.  
  
“Nicky?” Tony waited until Nick pulled his arm away to look at him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Are you good with this? Because it seemed like we were having a lot of fun before, and now you’ve gone all quiet on me.”  
  
Nick flushed and rubbed his hand over his face before answering.  
  
“I, uh—sorry. It’s fine.”  
  
Tony just raised an eyebrow. “Why thank you, Nick. I always appreciate when my partners extoll my sexual prowess with words such as ‘fine.’”  
  
Nick huffed and rolled his eyes with a small smile. “Seriously, it’s okay. I’m sorry for ruining the mood.”  
  
Tony gently removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheet before crawling up to lay half on top of Nick.  
  
“If you want to do something different, just say the word. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do. You didn’t ruin any moods, see?” Tony said, leaning up on his elbow to look pointedly toward his erection.  
  
Nick chuckled. “Okay. If I’m being totally honest, my prostate isn’t as sensitive as most guys’ so being penetrated is sort of a take it or leave it thing for me.”  
  
Tony paused for a beat to absorb that. Nick seemed a bit tense like he expected Tony to have a bad reaction to his statement.  
  
After a moment Tony narrowed his eyes, but smiled despite trying to fake upset. “Do you mean to tell me that I could have already had that gorgeous cock fucking me into the mattress by now, and you’ve been holding out on me?”  
  
The tension leaving Nick’s shoulders was a visible thing. He smiled, but stuttered his way through an explanation.  
  
“Well, I just assumed… you’re…” Nick made a vague gesture toward Tony as he trailed off.  
  
“The macho one?” Tony finished for him.  
  
“It sounds ridiculous considering I should know better as a twenty something gay man, but yeah,” Nick admitted.  
  
Tony leaned in then and smacked a kiss on Nick’s lips. “Well, it’s good to know you’re not too perfect.”  
  
He rolled to his back and felt around for where he had tossed the lube earlier, holding it up triumphantly when he found it.  
  
“Now, get those gorgeous hands on me before I start this show myself.”  
  
Nick laughed, the tension of before completely gone, and moved until he was in the same position between Tony’s legs that Tony had been with him earlier. He sank one slick finger in slowly, and Tony shuddered in pleasure at the sensation.  
  
“You’re tight,” Nick said softly as he worked.  
  
Tony grunted and shifted a bit as Nick added a second finger. “It’s been a while since I trusted someone with this.”  
  
No sense hiding himself from this man now. Tony was in over his head with Nick already, but he wasn’t really at all concerned about that. He knew whatever happened, that he would enjoy it for what it was.  
  
It didn’t take long for Tony to feel ready and be impatient that he wasn’t already being fucked, and he didn’t hold back in saying so.  
  
“Come on, Nick. Get inside me.”  
  
Nick pulled his fingers out and sat back on his heels. “Condom?”  
  
Tony pointed at the nightstand and enjoyed the view as Nick leaned gracefully to open the only drawer and find what he was looking for. It was a few seconds of taking care of the logistics, and then Nick was positioning himself over Tony.  
  
Tony gasped involuntarily at the feeling of Nick pushing past his entrance, but he urged him to keep going. “God, Nicky. Don’t stop!”  
  
Nick paused long enough to smirk at Tony, then pushed in quickly until they were fully joined.  
  
Tony moaned loudly, the sensations overwhelming him for a moment. Nick didn’t waste time in starting to really move though. He started thrusting steadily, and Tony couldn’t keep quiet as the pleasure steadily built between them.  
  
Nick paused to lean forward and kiss Tony, and he used the opportunity to reach down and grab under his own knees, pulling them back and readjusting their position. Nick moaned into their messy kiss as he was seated even deeper inside Tony.  
  
When they pulled back for breath Nick smiled down at Tony. “You have the best ideas.”  
  
Tony chuckled. “Yeah? It’s all selfish really. With that big dick of yours, I expect this position to work out very well for me and my prostate.”  
  
Nick just laughed and shook his head a bit before unexpectedly pulling back and thrusting deep. Tony arched his back as the sharp stimulation overwhelmed his senses.  
  
“Oh, fuck yes!” Tony praised.  
  
Nick leaned in to kiss him quickly once more before shifting into a steady rhythm that had them moving toward completion quickly. When Nick’s thrusts started to stutter a bit in their rhythm, he moved a hand to Tony’s cock and started stroking in time. The feeling of electric pleasure built and then crested as Tony started coming over Nick’s hand and his stomach. Nick was only seconds behind and let out a long low moan as he came.  
  
As they both came back to reality and shuddered through the vanishing sensations, they slowly untangled themselves. Tony wasn’t in the mood for expending much energy on anything besides basking in the glow of really fantastic sex, so he wiped them up with a corner of the top sheet, and then prodded Nick until he could spoon around him and pull up the covers.  
  
He breathed in the scent of his shampoo in Nick’s hair and wrapped a hand over Nick’s middle. Tony was pleased when Nick placed his hand over Tony’s and sighed contentedly.  
  
“Thanks, that was really great,” Nick said softly into the quiet of the dark room.  
  
“Mm, yes. You were amazing,” Tony replied, then kissed the back of Nick’s shoulder. “Stay the night?”  
  
Tony could swear he could feel Nick smiling even though he couldn’t see it. “I’d love to wake up next to you.”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
Tony relaxed easily and drifted into sleep with no effort at all.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
Tony woke slowly, still groggy with sleep. It took him a few minutes to realize he was still partially wrapped up with Nick. He lifted his head off Nick’s shoulder to look at the clock on the nightstand and his eyes widened when he realized they’d slept past 9. Tony was usually up early, even on weekends.  
  
He smiled to himself and settled back into his previous position with his head resting on Nick’s chest and their legs tangled together. His movement must have woken Nick though, because the other man’s breathing changed, and moments later a hand was combing through Tony’s hair.  
  
Tony hummed as Nick continued to run his fingers through his hair. He was enjoying the peacefulness of the moment when it was rudely interrupted by Nick’s stomach growling. Tony laughed.  
  
“Can I make you breakfast?” He lifted his head to find Nick blushing, but smiling.  
  
“That sounds great.”  
  
Tony leaned in to place a quick kiss on Nick’s cheek as he moved to get up. He went to his dresser and found a pair of sweats and a worn-soft Ohio State t-shirt for Nick. He pulled on a pair of sweats himself and headed out to his kitchen.  
  
Nick followed behind after dressing and sat down at the breakfast bar.  
  
Tony opened his fridge and took stock of what he had. “I could do waffles?”  
  
“Sounds perfect,” Nick answered.  
  
“But first, coffee,” Tony stated matter-of-factly, to which Nick chuckled.  
  
Tony pulled out the waffle maker to start heating and then started the coffee. In a few minutes, he had the batter whipped up and the coffee was ready. Tony pulled out creamer and offered it to Nick with his steaming mug.

“Not as good as yours, but I hope it’s a passable way to get your caffeine fix.”  
  
Nick stirred creamer into his coffee and smiled. “I’m not actually a coffee snob despite working at a coffee shop.”  
  
“Good to know. Wouldn’t want you to be ashamed to be seen with Mr. Coffee-mate over here,” Tony said with a self-deprecating smirk.  
  
“Nothing wrong with a little sugar and cream in your hot bean water, as far as I’m concerned.”  
  
That had Tony almost doing a spit take as he laughed through swallowing a sip of his own coffee.  
  
“You’re awesome, you know that?” Tony said as he recovered and went to pour batter into the waffle maker.  
  
Nick smiled and fiddled with his coffee mug a bit before responding.  
  
“You’re pretty great yourself. This was probably the best first date I’ve ever had.”  
  
Tony pulled the finished waffle off the iron and put it on a plate before starting another one. He slid the plate in front of Nick along with butter and syrup, then he leaned over the bar to pull Nick into a heated kiss. The kiss was coffee-flavored, and Tony took his time playing with lips and tongue until they were both breathless.  
  
When they finally pulled apart for air, Tony replied, “Does that mean you want to do it again sometime?”  
  
Tony still had his hand wrapped around the back of Nick’s neck, and they were close enough that he could feel Nick’s breaths ghosting across his lips.  
  
“Yes, definitely.” Nick smiled and leaned into another heated kiss.  
  
When they finally separated again, Tony went to grab the other waffle and brought his own plate around to sit on a stool next to Nick. Before he dug into his breakfast, Tony turned to Nick.  
  
“Are you free for lunch?”  
  
“Yes. I would love to have lunch with you,” Nick said through laughter and pointed his fork toward Tony’s waffle. “Now, eat your breakfast.”

 

 

 


End file.
